


my blood must have tasted weird

by winkinpark



Series: blood lust and a kiss [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, No Angst, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkinpark/pseuds/winkinpark
Summary: Mark Lee was undeniably smart, a person with a good reasoning. But maybe there's a pinch of idiocy in every human being.Because a "why the fuck are you so pretty for" was not a very appropriate first conversation with his new neighbour. And okay, that might be an honest mistake let's give him that.But asking the said neighbour, a sly confident and dangerously pretty vampire to feed on him is another level of stupidity that apparently Mark Lee is very capable of.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: blood lust and a kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043370
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	my blood must have tasted weird

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to post my stories and one shots here. and who doesn't want a vamp hyuck?? :> english isn't my first language, please bear with me. thank you!! enjoy reading!

"Oh fuck, that's a mess", stumbling his way to the living room, Mark winced at the mess his unit has become. It didn't help that he just spilled some milk on his kitchen floor in an attempt to make a bowl of cereal, just a simple cereal. But In Mark's defense, he was excited to start watching his favorite movie and he didn't want to waste time that he hurriedly made something to fill his stomach at one in the morning. 

It was one of those nights again where Mark finds it hard to fall asleep. No, it was not out of emotional distress nor because of anxiety. It was rather because of his too active mind who finds everything fascinating and would always have the need to keep Mark awake. And so to tire himself out, Mark thought it might be a good idea to sit on his comfortable couch, cereal bowl in between his crossed legs while watching the second part of deathly hollows.

It was when Mark felt a chilly air on his right side that Mark froze on his spot. His windows were closed, he knew that because he has never remembered opening them ever since he moved in. And so Mark put down the almost empty bowl of cereal and rushed to his room to get his blanket. He gets back to being comfy on his couch appreciating the warmth his blanket provided and also still being able to witness the main characters freeing the dragon on gringotts, Mark's favorite part.

"Your place needs cleaning, don't you think?", to say Mark was surprised is an understatement, the boy was petrified. He didn't dare move an inch as the uninvited guest moved closer from being on Mark's right to a meter closer to him.

"Donghyuck! What the fuck are you doing here? ", Mark internally whimper as his voice came out rather squeaky than what he intended to. Mark thought he might have been hallucinating, and that this is a result of his unhealthy sleeping habit. Mark is not crazy, but he thinks he would be out of his mind any minute from now. But he never noticed his new neighbour entering his house and certainly did not remember inviting him over. Well, of course, Mark was not insane to invite someone he barely knows even when he said, and I quote "why the fuck are you so beautiful for" when he first met the said neighbour. No, Mark was not insane, an embarrassment but certainly not insane. 

"You call this a house? This is... what is this?", picking up random trash on the floor that seems to be a piece of dirty rag although Mark was pretty sure it was his used towel that he unknowingly drop, Mark, snatched it from the boy's hand, avoiding any close contact. Donghyuck seems to not mind trespassing in someone else's house as he confidently sat on Mark's side, claiming the left side of the couch.

Mark, still not quite sure where his voice went, slowly backed away, keeping a safe distance as Donghyuck kept roaming its eyes around not really keeping his disgusted face and feelings towards the mess Mark had. Mark watched Donghyuck closely. It's only been three weeks since he moved in, and they never had a conversation. Except if you count that stupid sentence slip Mark had when Donghyuck introduced himself on his first day. The boy didn't seem to mind and gave Mark a smile (more like a satisfied grin) whenever they held eye contact. It embarrassed Mark, of course, so he always finds a way to avoid Donghyuck and spare himself from any other embarrassment.

"Your door was open, I took that as an invitation", Donghyuck grinned and push himself closer to Mark which Mark internally cringe. Well, it's not like he hated it or something but he's so awkward it physically pains him sometimes.

"You do know that's just trespassing?", hoping he didn't sound too scared or too mean, because as beautiful as Donghyuck is, he's scarily intimidating. _God I've said I wanna die on a regular basis, but not like this._

"And? What are you gonna do about it, Mark Lee?" Donghyuck challenged, watching Mark, his eyes playfully eyeing the boy in front of him. His senses a little too sharp, but he shrugged it off. Donghyuck has manners. Well, he has a few manners, and not trespassing may not be part of it but he knows how to wait.

"Whatever, are you gonna watch? Or are you just here to stare at me?", thank god he didn't stutter. Mark was nervous, not only because he let someone in (well without permission), but also because Donghyuck's eyes are glued at him.

"Maybe. I don't like Harry Potter anyway",

Mark needed to strangle Donghyuck but he restrained himself because first, he's not rude, and second, Donghyuck is not Jeno who he can easily bully whenever he wants.

"Stop staring", Mark asked quietly, eyes still glued on the television, trying to focus on the movie. Donghyuck just hummed and moved closer to Mark completely invading Mark's personal space.

"You know", Mark raised his eyebrow and looked at Donghyuck. He regretted it immediately as the younger's face is so close to his, their noses almost touching. He can't back out as he feels his back being pressed in the armrest of the couch. He can either run or pushed Donghyuck away but Mark was not so smart to do that. Plus he's panicking, we have to understand that.

"K-know what?", his voice came out as a whisper, most of it leaving his body. It's not every day he can stare at someone so ethereal and dangerous as Lee Donghyuck. He's so close to cupping the boy's face and trace his moles only if he's confident enough and if not for the boy's glowing red eyes and parted lips. And no, Mark should be scared out of his wits. Mark is good at that, being a coward. But not if Donghyuck looks so beautiful. So beautiful and so, so dangerous.

"You're pretty, goodnight Mark", Donghyuck grinned, eyes becoming normal that Mark has thought it was just his mind playing a trick on him. But he was sure. People like Donghyuck exist.

Donghyuck exited his unit with confidence not forgetting to give Mark one last wink. It was really unfair for Mark's side, only if Donghyuck knew how much panic he has caused on the boy. And so when the heat started creeping its way to his cheeks, so does shame.

"Holy shit", Mark breathed out. He momentarily forgot that he was still holding his breath until Donghyuck left. Mark was embarrassed. Not only he got flustered by someone he barely knows, it also leads to a surge of heat throughout his whole body. Not only to his face, and really, shame on Mark for getting turned on by something as bizarre as Lee Donghyuck.

It's been days, and Mark's life seems to have been trespassed as well. Of course, courtesy of the great Donghyuck and his great confidence. It really didn't bother Mark that much, really not. But jesus, no matter how hard he tried to avoid the boy, Donghyuck always gets his way to Mark. Not like Mark minded, he didn't really. Although he hates socializing and avoids it like a plague, really evident as he is best friend with the biggest introvert of his uni, Lee Jeno. He has slowly got used to the pretty boy's presence day by day. And Mark no longer avoid him, but his occasional blushing face and unnecessary body heat whenever Donghyuck does something made things a little difficult for him.

"Coffee? Aren't you supposed to like you know, drink something else?", Mark asked, eyeing the coffee in the younger's hand with a slight confusion. Donghyuck slightly grin and held Mark's hand with his free one. Mark, of course, panicked a little although he had already discovered the younger's eccentric liking for skinship, something Mark hated. But it's already obvious, Mark just can't say no to holding Donghyuck's cold hand.

"You can say blood, Markie. And no, I've had one this morning. It should last for about two days", Mark nodded, still fascinated about the younger's er— lifestyle. But well, it's not like Mark hasn't known about the existence of vampires, it's just, he never really cared before. Humans or vampire, it didn't matter, he would avoid them.

"Donghyuck? Can I come in?", Mark softly asked. He waited in front of Donghyuck's unit. He knew the boy and his sensitive hearing so he must have heard him. It's been exactly two days since they last hang out and Mark hasn't seen the younger all day. He just didn't push since he thought Donghyuck might be busy or something, but it's weird not having to see him in a day.

"God Mark, you shouldn't come here", Donghyuck said behind the door. He sounds like he's in pain. His voice came out dry and Mark is now worried. The younger still refuse to let him in, but he wanted to know if Donghyuck was okay. A bit stubborn yes, but you can't blame him.

"Donghyuck, you're not fine! What the fuck, you should have called me!", with one push on the door, Mark let himself in. He met eyes with Donghyuck, the latter having a bright red, gazing through Mark. He has seen those eyes a couple of times but it was never this red, like its almost glowing.

"Stubborn, you're lucky I have great control, Mark", Mark gulped, scared at the thought. Sometimes, he keeps forgetting that vampires like Donghyuck are naturally a predator, especially on times when they require blood. A few of them have great control, some have zero resorting to the inevitable, drying their prey dead.

"Are you out of stock? I thought your friend is bringing you one today?", Donghyuck did mention his vampire friend, Johnny. Mark looked over the fridge that Donghyuck pointed with his mouth.

"Yes, something happened though. He can't bring one until tomorrow. So I locked myself in case", Donghyuck said, voice sounding weak. Thirst doesn't kill them at all, but it does make them weak and agitated. But it has been two days since he drank blood, unlike any vampire, Mark knew Donghyuck only drinks when he needs to, so he doesn't really stock packs of blood since it might just go bad. Donghyuck seemed too weak, eyes glowing an angry red, and breaths a little ragged. It was the first time Mark had seen Donghyuck like this, contrary to his usual confident demeanor.

"Stop staring! I'm not gonna die, Mark", Donghyuck seem to have noticed his concerned eyes. But Mark wanted to help Donghyuck. And there's only one way, but its the most stupid, dangerous but also a really tempting offer, not sure if it's on Donghyuck's part or Mark.

"Feed on me then", And yes, it's a really stupid request but Mark wanted to help (but maybe he just wanna know how it felt). Either way, it was absurd and it caught Donghyuck off guard. If Mark had offered that on their first encounter, maybe he will not have second thoughts.

"Are you crazy? I mean that's a tempting offer but—"

"Then accept it? I mean, not that I'm eager to get bitten, no really not! You need to drink!", Mark is a walking embarrassment. Now Donghyuck has a smile plastered on his face. Probably finding Mark's distress a little too funny. Mark Lee, you're a fucking comedian.

"Are you sure?", encouraging the vampire, Mark nodded a little too enthusiastically for his liking but whatever. Donghyuck contemplated for a bit but he might have sense Mark's seriousness, that he slowly made his way to the older.

"Uhm, does it hurt tho? I mean, you know I haven't done this", Donghyuck laughed at him, already reaching Mark and holding on to his nape. Donghyuck cupped his jaw, letting his fingers stroke Mark's face in the process. The touch made Mark's inside go wild, his heart almost jumping on his chest. Mark just wished he wouldn't get a heart attack at 21. That's awful.

"It will, but I'll try to make it less painful. Is this okay?", Donghyuck sounded unsure, another side of him that Mark has seen for the first time. Donghyuck has always been bold. From holding Mark's hand, kissing his cheeks, giving occasional winks, and making him feel nervous on purpose. He nodded, tilting his head. He felt Donghyuck's hot breath on his neck, lips ghosting it. Although if anything, the lack of contact made his head spin. His hands slowly making their way to the younger's hips, not sure whether to have contact or to seek support.

"Fuck. Tell me to stop if you feel like it's too much, Markie", Mark hummed, too focused on Donghyuck's hot breath as he spoke his words. Until he felt a cold yet sharp thing on his bare neck. He felt nervous, nauseous at this point, but so, so, thrilled to have the younger's fangs on his bare skin. Kinky, if you asked me. But he's naturally a curious person, a bite won't kill him anyway.

"Come on, Donghyuck. I'll be fine", he whined and he can feel Donghyuck smirking against his neck. His impatience urging the younger to pick up his confidence.

"As you wish", Mark inhaled sharply, as Donghyuck's teeth sunk on his skin, slowly, painfully slow. Mark felt the blood being drawn out of him by Donghyuck, and it felt so, so good. In a way, he can't quite pinpoint. Maybe it's the lack of oxygen from the blood being drawn that it left him in ecstasy or maybe it's just the way Donghyuck was so dangerously close to him, so intimate that his head spins from the feeling of the younger's mouth on his neck. Either way, Mark held his voice, although some of it slip a pass through his tongue, and of course, with their intimacy, the younger heard all of it. Donghyuck took one last sip and proceeded to lick Mark's neck clean, that almost, almost made Mark lost his mind.

"That.. that was, oh my god!", Donghyuck laughed seeing Mark's panicked expression and stained cheeks. Mark touched his neck, the bite still throbbing under his skin, and the pain is still there. But it's not as painful as he thought it was, although it did make him exhausted as if he just pull an all-nighter for midterms.

"Thanks, Mark. But next time, don't offer yourself like that to any vampire", Donghyuck replaced Mark's hand that was caressing the bite and Mark had the big urge to tell the younger that's he's so beautiful and maybe to kiss him (but he won't want to taste his blood in his first kiss with his vampire crush, thank you very much).

"Yeah well, how was my blood?", maybe that's not the best question to ask but who was Mark if he's not dorky in any situation. Donghyuck only chuckled and lead Mark to his couch, insisting on cuddling as 'you're tired Mark, it's the best time for cuddles'. Mark didn't mind, it's always the best time to cuddle Donghyuck anyway. They huddled up in Donghyuck's couch, the younger's head resting on his chest careful not to press on the bite. Mark wrapped his hands around Donghyuck's waist, smiling softly. They haven't exactly established something about their relationship, but certainly, they knew, they are not just staying on the friendship line. At some point, both have crossed the boundary, and Donghyuck and Mark, seem to not mind any trespassing.

"Hey, about my blood. I'm actually anemic"

"What the actual fuck, Mark Lee!!"

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! idk how this turned out like this lmao. but ive made this earlier this year. i hope its alright?? thank you for reading and kudos are very much appreciated! :>
> 
> talk to me :)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sfhyuckie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/fullsunrse2)


End file.
